


"You're Still An Idiot"

by Moviemuncher



Category: The Expendables
Genre: Gen, Post Ex3, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both are stubborn as hell but in the end they always pull through for each other. They can't help it, it's why they stay in touch even though they "hate" each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, what can I say? There isn't enough of these two.

Barney sat down at the small table across Trench who looked around in surprise. Barney handed him the other bottle of beer that he was carrying, he would have gotten him another one of them cocktails but he doesn't know what it is called and it's a one in fifty chance he'd get it right from the cocktail list on the bar. Trench took it with a nod. 

"I figured I owed you a beer." Barney said by way of explanation. 

"As I said, our favours are done. We owe each other nothing." Trench frowned. Barney felt a hot spike of anger at Trench's refusal to just fucking accept the gesture. But then he realised, that's how they always were. They always overreacted to the slightest bit of pushing.

"Fine, it's a thank you very fucking much beer. Now shut up and drink it." 

"You're welcome." Trench smirked before taking a large swallow from the beer. Barney relaxed his tense shoulders and sighed. Trench gave him a mildly concerned look. 

"We're always doing this shit. Posturing for no good reason." Barney tried to explain, taking a drink from his own beer. Trench sighed too then. 

"We do. Didn't use to."

And didn't that sting? They used to be good friends, but then he and Stonebanks had been too.

"Yeah." He said almost mutely, but then, louder, "I'm sorry Trench." 

Trench took his held out hand and shook it, firm but not trying to break your fingers tight like they would have done before. 

"I'm sorry too." Trench apologized. 

"Good, now watch out for Gunner; he's after you about Yin. I believe Lee called it a 'shovel talk'." Barney warned him. Trench chuckled. 

Barney got up and walked away, feeling lighter than when he walked over. As he reached the bar he turned to see Gunner looming over a smirking Trench and in the corner of his eye Galgo talking to and falling asleep on Lee.


	2. Trying Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes an apology has to be reinforced.

Barney sat nervously in the bar, feeling ridiculous. He wasn't the nervous type. He was the 'full steam ahead' type and not necessarily out of optism. Still, he hoped that this discomfort would be worth it. He watched the door for the man he was waiting on. 

"Finally" he greeted as Trench walked over. Trench frowned at him but sat anyway.

"I didn't realise I was late." 

Technically Trench was on time, the game had yet to start. American football was not something they regularly watched, if ever, but it was neutral ground and they understood the rules. Barney waved the barman for two bottles which were slid over immediately. Barney shoved one at Trench who accepted it and Barney took a swig from his own.

"That man is an idiot" Trench announced as the commentator mentioned a guys name and Barney raised an eyebrow.

"He set fireworks off in his home last year" Trench shrugged. Barney pulled a face. 

"He IS an idiot." Barney agreed. Trench nodded emphatically. "How do you remember that?" 

"Remember what?" Trench asked densely. 

"My birthday" Barney deadpanned; "how do you remember that he set fireworks off? Is life that mundane you'd remember trivial shit?" 

Trench side eyed him but otherwise did not react. 

Barney didn't know what to do, did he just offend Trench? He hadn't meant to. 

"That man in an idiot too" Trench interupted his panicked ponderings and Barney turned to stare at the screen to see what Trench was talking about. 

"Why? Oh, never mind. This was recent. He cheated on his wife with the managers wife and then started dating the managers wifes' sister." 

This time Trench gave him a funny look.

"Recent? Recent is like a month ago. That was six months ago." 

"Whatever." Barney scoffed and they relaxed into companionable silence and watched the game with the occassional comments and Trench's attempts at making Barney drink cocktails ("Hell no. I don't know what is in it. It's purple, and green!")

All in all, it went well. Better than most times spent together. 

But still not as good as it used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated Merry Christmas.   
> It's been awhile.


End file.
